Return of The Legend
by Ryuuga Kagami
Summary: Stuck for 10,000 years in his own body as a result of excess force to seal Madara and Juubi in his body, Naruto is now reborn as human beings living legend. Unfortunately, this is not world of men.


**Return of The Legend**

**Original story by: **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

**Rate: **T+

**Genre: **Fantasy, Romance

**Main pair: **Naruto x Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinobi world war 4th over. After sealing the entire power Madara and their ninth other Biju in his own body, Naruto has become a real figure of Sage of the six paths, even more. With his new power, Naruto could easily beat Sasuke and Orochimaru is emerging in the final battle thinking will win easily because all parties have run out of chakra.

Against his own father, Yondaime Hokage, who resurrected by Orochimaru, Naruto fought to transcend the limit of a shinobi. Using a new technique that is similar to **Flying Thunder God **(Hiraishin), Naruto succeed to seal his father again at the same time earned title **The Black Flash, **because a flash of black that will be seen every time he uses the jutsu.

**Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, Black Flash, Jinchuriki no Juubi, Uzumaki Heir, Namikaze Heir, Children of Prophecy, Toad Sage of Mt. Myõbokuzan, **and top of that, best title ever he can is… **Uzumaki Naruto.** After this day, all the people in the shinobi world will know the name of Naruto Uzumaki and will acknowledge his existence, as he aspired since childhood.

Staring up the sky with his Rinnegan eyes, Naruto smiled softly as he shed happy tears.

"Did you see that … Grandfather? Ero-Sennin? Nagato? Itachi? Tou-san? Kaa-san? I have succeed to fulfill your dream, end the vicious circle of hatred between the shinobi and bring peace. I hope you are proud.." in conjunction with it, heavy rain immediately flushed former battlefield of life and death of the shinobi.

"**Good job, kid. But you should not exited first.**" Suddenly a voice came from the Juubi inside Naruto mind.

"Huh? Do you have anything else, Juubi?"

"**With the strength that now you have, I'm not sure your body will be able to withstand all that power.**"

"E-ehhh!? Then what will happen to me, Juubi?"

"**There are two possibilities. Firstly, your body will be overloaded and will explode like an atomic bomb.**"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

"**Or both, if you're lucky, your body will try to adapt the current your strength.**"

"W-why did you just tell me, Juubi! Damn, I have not become Hokage! I do not want to die,-ttebayo!" Naruto cried tears accompanied comical that flow like a waterfall of Naruto eyes.

"E-eh? Wh-what is this?" suddenly, Naruto felt he could not move and suddenly feels hard.

'**Hm… so the kid's trying to adjust its strengths. Uzumaki blood, as usual, has a remarkable physical. But if my guess is correct, the child body took thousands of year to be able adjust. But if it is within the child body decomposed, it would be useless. Yes, maybe I want give a little help.**' Inner Juubi as he felt the change in Naruto body. After that, Juubi immediately flood the system chakra Naruto with his chakra, replace all natural chakra Naruto with his black chakra.

'**By changing the child natural chakra with my natural chakra, it automatically Naruto will be immortal, just like me. With this, Naruto body will remain intact within a period of several thousand years into the future.**' Inner Juubi with his horrible grin as usual, before disappearing in the shadow of his prison, getting ready for the long sleep.

"Huuuuaaaaa! What is this?" Naruto shouted when he saw his legs were quickly covered by rocks and continue to propagate to the upper body. Before the whole body is completely coated by stone, Naruto could hear the faint sound of his friends and the shinobi alliance calling his name.

**10,000 years later…**

"Know your place!" with it, the figure of Hinata Hyuuga was kicked her opponent in the head, make it bounce a few hundred meters before finally crashing into a hill. Of course, no doubt what her opponent is still alive or not.

"Tch, that's what you get when dare disturb a vampire, a lowly creature base." Hinata said sarcastically as she stared at the figure in direction where the hills are destroyed along with the body of the monster ogre she just destroyed. Red blood eyes with vertical pupil shining under moon night. Her indigo long hair fluttering in the night wind, along with a green school her uniforms that are now mess.

Yes, this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi daughter, one of the three Dark Lord. Hinata is pure blood vampire royal descent, made her a vampire princess of descendant Hyuuga. With the dreaded vampire strength and at the same time throughout the targeted monster, Hyuuga Hiashi finally decided to seal the vampire force Hinata with a rosary attached as necklace head belong to Hinata, cause Hinata personality changes when she is wearing her rosary.

"Hinata!" heard the call of her friends, Hinata immediately turned around and walked toward her friends with the cynical gaze still on her face.

"Well, I do not think that Hinata was a vampire!" Sakura exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, you're really great Hinata!" Ino exclaimed excitedly saw the figure of ogre that has been lifeless.

Ignoring her friends, Hinata keep walking straight toward Sasuke figure who was seen holding her rosary. After being in front of Sasuke, Hinata stared at Sasuke from top to bottom with assessing gaze.

"Warewolf, huh? Not bad, at least you're also including a monster S class. But you have to be more prove if you really want to be my partner, Uchiha." Hinata said with her arrogant tone beside taking crudely her rosary from Sasuke hand.

Sasuke reaction remained calm as usual, Hinata small grin, showing her sharp canines. Hinata intend to replace her rosary before suddenly felt enormous pressure youki from the middle of the forest and flooded surrounding area.

Sakura and Ino can not even stop the flow of youki is too big and fell to their knees with an expression of shock and fear. Never in lives, they feel the pressure of this magnitude youki energy! Even Youki of the vampire not as big as this.

While Hinata and Sasuke, although still able to stand, but mentally they were hit by a shock. What creature could produce this much pressure Youki!? Hinata even doubt whether her father, lord Hiashi, can generate pressure youki like this.

Without spending a lot of time, Hinata and Sasuke immediately bolted to the beam source youki pressure while bringing Sakura and Ino were still in shock.

Past some tombstones and trees that have died, until finally the fourth student in the middle of this youki stress concentration. And what they see, make them all sat down with a look of shock and fear.

In front of them stood a stone statue of a man wearing a strange outfit with robes patterned fire at the bottom. From the statue, out a radiant black youki energy radiating high into the sky. A moment later, the statue was slowly chipping, cracking, and continues to crack before finally crack it was destroyed along with the dazzling light that enveloped the area.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata muttered who first opened her eyes and saw a figure that now stands in front of them. Hinata heard a murmur, her three friends also opened their eyes and saw in front of them with their eyes wider than ever-if possible.

In front of them stood a man dressed like a stone statue was odd, with spiky blond hair, tan skin colored exotic and not forget twin third line in the second cheeks that give the impression adorable. His eyes were still closed not moving at the same time giving the impression of calm thrilling.

Slowly, his fingers moving, grasping, before he turned the whole hands with child-like movements, make Hinata and her friends a little sweatdropped.

After a little 'Incident' minor was over, the figure was again quiet, making Hinata and her friends were also re-strained.

With slow motion and dramatic, the figure rose up his eyelids open, showing the eyes with water ripple pattern colored grayish purple typical of his Rinnegan.

Looked around with a puzzled expression that is plain, the figure ultimately realize the existence of fourth person who look very familiar in front of his eyes.

"Huuuuuaa! Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Teme ~!" cried the figure with big smile on his face and opened his arms as he ran towards mob Hinata et al.

Ignoring the strangeness of how the stranger knew their names-except Sasuke who restrain anger because of name-calling, once they shy away from the brunt of the stranger, the stranger makes bumping and hugging a big tree behind them.

"U-ugh…" the figure groaned, rubbing his nose and turned back facing toward Hinata and friends with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you dodge, dattebayo?"

Ignoring the question of foreign youth, Hinata decided to go ahead and stand right in the front of them.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked with a terrible tone and deathglare that could make Madara envy.

"Huh? You do no know me, Hina-" before he could finish his sentences, suddenly appeared at the head Naruto sound of Juubi.

"**She's not Hinata who you know, boy. Now we're about 10,000 years after the fourth shinobi world war. And from what I feel, it looks like we are in the region of the monsters."**

Trained to be a professional shinobi, Naruto may well hide his emotions and her shock sense.

"U-uh… sorry, likely I wrong people. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but just call Naruto enough~! I do not like things that are too polite, hehehe" said Naruto with his fox smile.

Ignoring the red hue that suddenly appeared on her face when she saw smile this strange young, Hinata look again with sharply at the young man.

'Uh, that's right. Hinata is this… look very different from what I know. Her eyes… like Kurama. Nails and fangs… sharp and longer than the average human. So really, this is the region of the monsters. But what a monster she?' inner Naruto as he looked back at Hinata.

"You. Monster what type?" asked Hinata decided to take a vote first. However, she was very curious. What creature could produce that much Youki?

"I'm not a monster. I'm human, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed the good-guy pose imitating owned Lee and Maito Guy, do not forget the teeth shining.

Hearing Naruto, Hinata and her friends immediately froze. Is he kidding?! Where there are people who can-wait. Ah, maybe not! It was the smell of a man.

"Well, well, well… let's see what we found here." Have not had time to recover from their shock, Hinata group was surprised by the arrival of 10 black-uniformed pupils, indicating they were members of Student Police Committee.

"Hinata-san and her friends brought in a lowly creature called man into Yokai Gakuen. This is not a serious offense, Hinata-san?" said a young man who seems to be the leader of other.

"And every offense, definitely be punished." And with that, the ten students rose immediately turned into a kind of reptile creature with a height about 2 meters and a large muscular body, making they school uniforms torn by it.

Seeing this, Hinata and her friends also helped take a fighting positions.

Sasuke started to turn into Warewolf, releasing a loud roar along with great flow youki. Sakura, began issuing bat wings and sharp tail which indicates that she is a monster succubus. While Ino, began to change hands into claws of ice, indicating that she is yuki onna.

Hinata group has not time to attack, suddenly Naruto walked and stopped in the front of them. With face facing toward the tenth Lizardman, Hinata and her friends can not know Naruto facial expression. But definitely one that is in their minds, "Is he crazy!? A man intends to fight ten monster alone!?"

"Get out if you still want to live, Naruto! You just to annoy us!" Hinata cried at the sight of the Lizardman turned his attention to Naruto.

"You… has assumed low of man…" Naruto said in a low and sharp tone, fishing more attention than The Lizardman.

"Wow, looks like we've angered an insect. Shall we teach only 'Place' that he should have realized, my friends?"

Without further ado, the ten Lizardman was immediately launched themselves towards Naruto with incredible speed and sharp talons ready to tear anything.

"Naruto!" cried the whole Hinata group –minus Sasuke who only see the incident in the front of him with a serious expression.

With a relaxed, Naruto directs his palm toward the tenth attack Lizardman and a sentence that will end this short fight.

"**Subjugation of Omnipresent God!**" (Shinra Tensei)

Along with that one sentence, suddenly an invisible force pressure directly hit the Lizardman and make them bounce off a few hundred feet hit the trees that have died before finally stopping when hit a wall constrictor forest and Yokai Gakuen until destroyed, causing students gathered immediately swarmed the area.

"Oops, I seem a little excessive, hehehe…" Naruto said, scratching back his head that does not itch at the sight of the damage. Area a few hundred meters in front of him, which was full if trees, now no more than a bare forest with trees that fallen or uprooted.

"What is it?" said Hinata is still in the form her vampire, representing her friends were still to shocked to speak.

"Hehe, I have not introduced myself fully, huh?" Naruto laughed nervously as he turned to Hinata and her friends.

"Well, here's my complete introduction." Taking a deep breath, Naruto back exhale slowly before smiling broadly at the four monsters in the front of him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, or you can call me Naruto. I was the last owner of the legendary Rinnegan eyes, Jinchuriki of Juubi no Ookami and ninja of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden leaf village), Dattebayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

Ok, so how your opinion in this fic? Will be continued or not? Tell us how through the reviews. Oh do not forget, more review, much faster I update the next chapter.


End file.
